Cleaning a vehicle exterior may occur in a variety of ways. Users of the vehicle may hand-wash the vehicle at home or power-wash the vehicle at a so-called do-it-yourself station. Or the vehicle may be driven through a so-called automated car wash facility. For example, in the automated car wash, a machine having a nozzle is located proximate to the vehicle; thereafter, a soap and water mixture may be applied to the vehicle exterior, and a series of brushes on the machine may remove dirt and debris. The machine further may rinse and blow-dry the vehicle.